


Blush

by YogurtTime



Series: One Word Prompt Fics/Drabbles (Shyan) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: First entry in a series of drabble challenges I'm accepting on my tumblr blog.Word Prompt: Blush / Genre Prompt: Fluff





	Blush

Ryan looks good in white.

It’s a sudden and incomprehensible thought, only incomprehensible because the conclusion drops into Shane’s psyche when he’s been looking at Ryan _a while_.

“And you said you wouldn’t like hiking,” Ryan says to him, looking up at the wide expanse of trail ahead of them before tossing an arch glance back at Shane, a teasing and quick secret look. “You look like nature came down and gave ya a little kiss.”

The leather on the straps of his backpack creak when Shane squeezes them. “Yeah, nature’s my new sweetheart.”

Maybe it’s the backdrop of the sun spilling through the leaves of the trees above them; maybe it’s how Ryan’s skin gleams like a maestro sculpted it.

Maestro? What is this? _Immortal Beloved_? Shane drops his gaze, watching one foot go in front of the other.

Ryan laughs. “You and nature gonna get married? Gonna tie the knot?”

Shane decides it’s fine to watch Ryan while he’s talking, big eyes and animated with gestures; somehow managing a full stretch of a smile around his words. His white t-shirt is rolled up over his shoulders under the straps of his own backpack, and there’s just something about the brown cut of his biceps under the cool shade of the thick trees, bathed in green and yellows. Shane smiles through it and thinks _Gosh_.

“I don’t know if we’ve gone that far yet.” He’s babbling. “We might be takin’ it slow; you don’t know…”

Ryan thinks that’s hilarious. That’s when everything in Shane decides to shut down all at once like something pulled his plug. Shane doesn’t breathe, doesn’t think as Ryan approaches him, still big smiles, eyes open and honest and he reaches up. Reaches right up, feathers of fingertips barely glance against his temple. “I think nature’s taking advantage of you.”

Ryan’s throaty voice is low under the noise of birds in the trees and the white noise whisper of leaves flapping in the cool Spring air; close and hot as he gently and absently removes a ladybug crawling across Shane’s shoulder with a ginger precision. Shane doesn’t make a sound.

“Go on, little ladybug,” Ryan murmurs at it, tipping his fingers to release it to the brush as he withdraws from Shane. ”The big guy says he’s not ready to commit.”

Shane laughs, feels it come out of him all hot. Or maybe it’s the flush crawling up his neck as Ryan twists and looks up at him with a new sort of grin; the kind that makes Shane’s ears feel like torches and his insides molten.


End file.
